Episode 12
The twelfth episode of Hetalia: Axis Powers was broadcast on April 10, 2009. It adapts from Dream United Kingdom, a strip from the Axis Powers arc, as well as the "Extra Stories". Like Episode 03, this episode doesn't have a Chibitalia segment. Plot Summary England, I Have Something To Tell You... Leaving off from the teaser from episodes 10 and 11, France proposes marriage to England, to the shock of the other man. Believing it to be a joke, he informs France that it's not April Fools, and asks if he's that screwed up to not buy a calendar. A gloomy France tells him that he did in fact buy a calendar, and shows England his "calendar": A marriage registration form. France grabs on to England's hand and attempts to make him sign the form, as England puts up a struggle and refuses to sign it. France pleads with England, telling him that his house is going through rough times due to the "Suez Canal" and his boss told him that if the two of them didn't merge, he might die. England refuses, saying he won't marry France for that reason, and proceeds to scratch out his name on the marriage form. As England laughs over his victory, France becomes upset and continues to plead the idea of marriage to him, telling him to think of it as a "favor". England refuses yet again, and tells France to take care of his own problems, but winds up cut off by a devious France, who drags him off. The following footnote tells of the attempted Franco-British Union in 1956, when the French Prime Minister Guy Mollet proposed the idea of a union between England and France, but was shot down. Even with the idea being rejected, he still wanted France to join the Commonwealth. In the background of the footnote, France appears, laughing to himself and assuring that "everything will be all right". Secret Training With 007 Germany conducts a secret training session, instructing Italy and Japan on how to take down England. Italy's idea of capturing England involves creating a white flag and waving it, and pleading for help. Japan's answer to the situation is: "Mimic the wailing of William I". An hour later, England can be seen darting through the bushes in the forest, searching for the Axis. Two hours pass, and we cut back to Japan and Italy in the middle of training, though their session has yet to end. Germany quizzes the two on what to do when England approaches them. Meanwhile, England is shown crawling across the ground of the forest, laughing to himself that when it comes to spying, he happens to be the best. England (with a cat hiding in his jacket and a mouse tugging at his collar) finds the Axis and decides to watch their training from his spot in the bushes, but is quickly taken aback in shock and embarrassment when he overhears Germany asking the other two men what they would do if England approached them wiggling his hips back and forth and wearing a costume from "Rio's Carnival". Japan Vs. Italy Japan is unexpectedly greeted by Italy with a strong hug. The startled Japan quickly shoves Italy off, telling him it was his "first time". A confused Italy can only watch as Japan (now in a kimono) orders him to "take responsibility", meaning that he wanted Italy to propose marriage. Teaser A teaser for an upcoming episode ("Cleaning Out The Storage") is shown, with panels from the comic book version in the background. Character Appearances *France *England/UK *Italy *Germany *Japan Voice Cast *Italy: Daisuke Namikawa *Germany: Hiroki Yasumoto *Japan: Hiroki Takahashi *England/UK: Noriaki Sugiyama *France: Masaya Onosaka English Dub Cast *Italy: Todd Haberkorn *Germany: Patrick Seitz *Japan: Christopher Bevins *Britain: Scott Freeman *France: J. Michael Tatum Trivia *'Japan Vs. Italy' originally took place before Germany Vs. Italy, and Italy kissed Japan along with hugging him, which was what spurred Japan to demand that he take responsibility and marry him. *In the published manga, the training segment originally took place in the Axis Powers arc, after the debut of Romano. *This episode ran 5 minutes and 30 seconds long, due to the addition of adverts for the anime soundtrack Marukaite Chikyuu and Hetalia Character CD Volume 1. Category:Templates Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes